labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazuki Kotomi
, |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = Unknown |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016-2018 |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-2018) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2018) |group = Flower Notes |blog = Official Blog Tag |acts = Flower Notes, SeeDream |joined = September 2, 2016 |days = 1 Year, 4 Months, 19 Days |group2 = seeDream |joined2 = June 12, 2016 |generation2 = 1st Generation |graduate2 = |sig = |sigcaption = Hazuki's Autograph |left2 = September 2, 2016 |days2 = 0 Years, 2 Months, 21 Days |zodiac = Capricorn |debutsingle = Koibana |lastsingle = Let It Flow |graduated = January 20, 2018 |twitter = |instagram = }}Hazuki Kotomi '(葉月 ことみ) is a former singer signed under Label The Garden. She was a member and leader of Flower Notes. She was a member of SeeDream. She graduated from Flower Notes and Label The Garden on January 20, 2018 along with Minato Honami. Biography Early Life Hazuki was born on January 14, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Hazuki was a member of Label The Garden alongside the Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 2 other new girls: Nakajima Ayaka and Takahashi Mio."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 On June 12, it was announced that Hazuki would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Kimura Saya, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine."コロムビア社内アイドルレーベル第1弾seeDream、「TIF」で初ライブ" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2016-06-13"Label The Garden’s First Idol Group seeDream to Appear at Tokyo Idol Festival 2016!" (in English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-06-13. On September 2, it was announced that Hazuki would debut in Label The Garden's first major label group Flower Notes alongside Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/771669880747663366 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-09-02. On September 16, it was announced that Hazuki was sub-leader of Flower Notes with Minato Honami being leader."りーだー( ´﹀` )湊帆洋" (in Japanese). Minato Honami Line Blog. 2016-09-16 On October 8, Hazuki was absent for the release event for Flower Notes 1st single Koibana."【Flower Notes】" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-10-08 2017 On January 18, Hazuki celebrated her birthday during the [[Seven Seeds Vol.5 "Hazuki Kotomi Birthday Party"|''Seven Seeds Vol.5 "Hazuki Kotomi Birthday Party"]]'' live. On September 16, it was announced that Hazuki would become the 2nd leader of Flower Notes due to Minato Honami being on hiatus."ラスト��☺︎" (in Japanese). Hazuki Kotomi Line Blog. 2017-09-16 On November 21, Hazuki participated in ''Ichikawa Miori ni Aidoru o Manabu ~NEXT Aidoru wo Sagase."#FlowerNotes ��葉月ことみ" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-11-21 On November 29, Hazuki participated in Dash no Megami SHOWROOM."#FlowerNotes 葉月ことみ��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-11-29 2018 On January 6, Hazuki celebrated her 19th birthday with a concert titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.26 in Akiba Culture Gekijou ～Hazuki Kotomi Birthday Party～''.'' On January 16, during Flower Notes radio show ''Hana Akari ''it was announced that Hazuki would graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden on January 20 with Minato Honami. Her last live will be LIVE the Garden 017 & 018.LTG Twitter (in Japanese).LTG Twitter.2018-01-16. Personal Life Family= Hazuki owns a dog named Macaroon. She has a brother. |-|Education= As of April 2017 Hazuki has graduated from highschool and started her first year of college. When Hazuki joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of highschool. |-|Friendships= The following is a list of friendships Hazuki Kotomi has acquired. * 'Ueno Tsuyuha: She is close friends with former seeDream member Ueno Tsuyuha. * Takahashi Mio: She is good friends with Flower Notes member Takahashi Mio. * Kamiya Izumi: She is good friends with former Clef Leaf member Kamiya Izumi * Minato Honami: She is good friends with Flower Notes member Minato Honami. *'Tachibana Nao:' She is good friends with Shine Fine Movement member Tachibana Nao. *'Kimura Saya:' She is good friends with Flower Notes member Kimura Saya. She views her as a older sister. Other * TsuyuKoto (つゆこと): Her and Ueno Tsuyuha pairing name. |-|Nicknames= * Koto (こと): Official Nickname * Kotonyan (ことにゃん): Nickname members and fans use Profile Stats= * Name: Hazuki Kotomi * Nickname: , * Birthdate: * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Blood Type: Unknown * Zodiac Sign: Capricorn * Height: 153cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 SeeDream member ** 2016.09.03 Flower Notes member ** 2018.01.20 Graduated * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2016) ** Flower Notes (2016-2018) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: self-nail art, cuisine * Special Skills: Hip-Hop dancing, Karate, Ice Hockey * Favorite Food: Chocolate, fruit, oranges * Favorite Color: Blue * Favorite Pizza: Margherita * Learning Language: German * Favorite Artists: Cheeky Parade * Current Favorite Songs: Hands up! by Cheeky Parade. * Stage Phrase: 365 Days Koto-chan~? \Smile~!/ Flower Notes dance girl sub-leader Hazuki Kotomi (365日ことちゃん～？＼スマイル～！／ Flower Notesのダンス少女サブリーダーの葉月ことみです︎). Works Magazine * 2017.08.10 MARQUEE Vol. 122 Trivia * She has been dancing hip-hop for 12 years. * She is a black-belt in karate and has been doing it for four years. * She played ice hockey from first grade to sixth grade, have played for six years. * She went and saw Kimi no Naha with Ueno Tsuyuha."おにぎりちゃんと…( *´艸`)︎☺︎" (in Japanese). Hazuki Kotomi Official Line Blog. 2016-09-27. * She likes collecting chokers. * She wants to go to Disney World with all the members of Flower Notes. * Takahashi Mio attended the same high school as her."Special Article" in Japanese. Idol Utaten. 2016-12-02. * She eats at least one bar of chocolate a day. "葉月ことみについて☺︎" (in Japanese). Hazuki Kotomi Official Line Blog. 2017-02-03. * She has bad eyesight so she wears contacts or glasses. Honorary Titles See Also * Gallery:Hazuki Kotomi * List:Hazuki Kotomi Discography Featured in References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Cheerz Category:1999 Births Category:Unknown Blood Type Category:Capricorn Category:People from Tokyo Category:January Births Category:SeeDream Category:Flower Notes Category:2016 Additions Category:Hazuki Kotomi Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Leaders Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:Members currently attending university Category:Flower Notes Graduates Category:2018 Departures Category:Label The Garden Graduates